User talk:Mattwo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Scombine page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShermanZAtank (talk) 22:32, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Whilst I appreciate the formality of your language, I don't appreciate calling my actions "absurd". TF2 Monsters are indeed Gmod Monsters, but not necessarily vice versa. Anyway, we have a rule here that we avoid mentioning characters that aren't proper TF2 Monsters. This includes ponies, whether they be half-Freak hybrids or not, and as an Admin I'm entitled to enforce that rule. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, you have a point. However, since the attitude toward ponies (and non-TF2 Gmod Monsters in general) amongst users here varies wildly, the administration decided not to mention them to maintain neutrality. The reasoning is that if we mention one, then why not mention another? And then it could cause arguments between users about the extent of those mentions and even potential inclusion of their articles, which we'd like to avoid. Perhaps creating a separate wiki for TheInvertedShadow's modiverse would be a good idea? IIRC he has created a lot of stuff that could be put in such a wiki. Or, create an actual wiki for non-TF2 Gmod Monsters in general. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Which, by the way, it exists. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) While you may be right regard the fact that there is a degree of anti-pony bias in the wiki policy, I and most of the other admins have seen enough of the flame wars which result from the pony fandom to know that its not worth mentioning them in order to avoid the inevitable flame wars which would occur (simply take a look at the edit logs of pony related articles on the Gmod Wikia to see what I mean). That said, we also have clear guidelines that state that TF2 freaks have models which are related to Team Fortress 2 (though custom models which are related are also allowed such as the femscout). This rule does not apply to skins or voices of non tf2 related models, therefore pony models are disqualified, but its not any more anti-pony than it is anti-L4D or anti-Half-Life. Coming back to the point of not refering to pony freaks, my statement about pony based flames-wars still stands and avoiding any mention of ponies minimises the amount of spam and griefing of articles we have to deal with as admins. It may be biased but thats something we are willing to accept if it helps keep the wiki in order. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Listen, various wikis have various policies. Some of them are objective and professional, some of them less so. This wiki has a policy all Admins agreed upon and it has been working well for us so far. I understand your concern, but we're not going to change that policy. Your persistence serves to illustrate our concern: that mentioning ponies (or potentially any non-TF2 Gmod Monsters) causes trouble. Your opinion has been noted, but I implore you to refrain from further attempts to coerce us before the situation might escalate. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) "(...) it's clear your paranoia is clouding your judgement and capacity for logic." "(...) you're more afraid of them!" "''It's about your paranoia and lack of capacity for proper reasoning on this issue brought on by said paranoia (...)" I suggest weighing your words next time you attempt to reason with someone, as I don't appreciate people making silly assumptions. I feel offended by your words, and I don't think it's a desirable effect. This wiki doesn't claim to be completely professional, even though it strives to be objective most of the time. Our decision not to mention ponies and other non-TF2 Gmod Monsters at all was made for the sake of convenience. As I've already said, this very discussion illustrates what we want to avoid: asinine arguments and the resulting frustration. No mention, no problem. This wiki is about TF2 Monsters. Kugawattan (the founder of this very wiki) has already pointed out that there exists another wiki for every other type of Gmod Monster, where you can write as much about them as you want. We're not going to change our policy. You may call it paranoia, bias, fear, insanity, racism or however else you want, but it won't happen. And I strongly advise you to not bring this topic up anymore. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Boulder Heavy I've watched those 3 videos and I can tell you those do not meet the requirements. The two you made were 5 seconds or less long (the fact that it was a collab rule is irrelevant to the wiki's rules) and the third was a cameo feature. So I'm afraid that does not qualify. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) While you are correct that video length is not a requirement listed in the rules (though I am certain this will be updated in light of this event) , I am still not satified with 3 videos of around 5 seconds length as an acceptable quality of freak and still agree that an article is not warrented in this case. Provide a video/s of a more substantial length and I will reconsider.ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes we do,because we put quality before quantity. If we didn't take this policy, the wiki would be flooded with poor quality one hit wonders. We prefer cataloging characters who actually stay around for longer than 2 or 3 videos. So yes, we do judge by quality. If your freak keeps appearing in videos then we will reconsider. ShermanZAtank (talk) 16:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't forget about the notability principle. We don't recognise TF2 Monsters who don't have at least a single video appearance with 1000+ views, because otherwise they simply are ''not widely recognised. Sherman's already explained why we do that. To earn an article on this wiki, the TF2 Monster has to have at least one YouTube video appearance that provides a good depiction of the Monster's nature, habits and traits. I can safely say that two 5 second appearances and a cameo are definitely not enough to achieve that. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 16:52, January 23, 2014 (UTC)